lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW.COM Newsblurb 2
Wevv on WGM Morning News Reader Billy Corgan sent in a recap of Wevv Mang on WGN Morning News. A lot of hype leading up to Wevv’s segment, all throughout the early show, showing clips from Wevv promos and matches. When the segment finally aired, it was with News At Nine anchor Jackie Bang, as a special guest interviewer. Jackie introduced Wevv. The interview took place in a closed studio, with just Wevv and Jackie sitting in chairs. Jackie started the interview listing some of Wevv’s accomplishments outside of wrestling. Music promoter, Harvard grad at age 16, self made millionaire, at which point Wevv cut in with a quip “Not yet, but if the market keeps falling, I may soon be back to just a millionaire.” Jackie then asked Wevv why he got into wrestling. Wevv said he was in Japan and working on a Japanese game show, and was having trouble staying in shape. He said a bunch of the other gaijin, a Japanese term for foreigners, earned extra money wrestling. Wevv went with them to a dojo, since he had nothing better to do, and was hooked ever since. He said he trained under Kenta Kobashi, a Japanese wrestling legend, and he fell in love with the physical aspect of the sport, and also the mental aspect. Wevv quickly cuts in and says not like you have to be crazy to be a wrestler, but the mental toughness and focus it takes to be a wrestler and to be successful as a wrestler. Jackie then asks about the physical training. Wevv said it’s not like with other sports, where you can focus on one object, whether it be power or speed, but in all aspects, He said you have to train your body to peak physical ability, and then train it to withstand the pain of wrestling. Jackie then asks about MMA. Wevv said it was a possibility, since he was in the heart of the MMA phenomena at the time, but he liked the fact that in wrestling, you train to face off against all kinds of combat scenarios. From the acrobatic styles to the physical powerhouses, to the bare-knuckle brawls and hardcore. You never know what kind of match you’ll be put in. So he trains for all kinds. Jackie then asked about the reason Wevv keeps wrestling, since he’s a successful businessman. Wevv says it’s mainly to stay in shape and keep his edge. He said it’s a challenge, and he likes challenges. He then turns the tables on Jackie and asks her why she enjoys sky diving, when she has a husband at home, three kids, and a successful career as a news anchor. Jackie laughs it off, and says she doesn't do it as much as she used to, but would like to again someday. They start to talk about the rush of skydiving and who exciting it is. Wevv says he feels the same kind of rush with wrestling. But Wevv then says it’s a different thrill. Wevv says he’s in control in wrestling, as opposed to being at the mercy of outside forces. Wevv says it’s him against his opponent and the person with the most heart wins. And Wevv likes winning, which he likes to be the best. Jackie then segues into the upcoming PPV, Redemption. After this. Clips of Wevv matches are shown as they head into commercial. Back from break, more clips of Wevv, from the contract signing. Jackie starts off with a story about how her oldest son is a wrestling fan, and how he was upset for days after Wevv beat Sheepster at Dead Reckoning. Wevv starts to laugh. Wevv says he gets that a lot. He said people love the Sheep. He said everywhere he went, people gave him grief for beating Sheepster. But, he says, in the end, Wevv wanted it more, and he wasn’t about to lay down for Sheep. Jackie cuts in and asks straight out if Wevv hates Sheepster. Wevv says he doesn't hate Sheepster, he just hates what Sheepster does to people. He says Sheepster makes them stupid and naïve. Jackie starts to speak, but Wevv cuts her off. Wevv says that people seem to be under the impression, mistakenly so, that just because a person is a nice guy, that everything is going to go their way. Wevv says that one of the first lessons life taught him was that just wasn’t the case. He follows up to say: “ That it’s hard for the nice guy, but it’s harder to the person who has to stand against him. Wrestling is a competition. There’s a winner and a loser. Well, most of the time. All I wanted to do was win. I had finally reached a chance to make MY dreams come true, and then all of a sudden, I’m facing the most beloved person on the roster, who was looking to jump in front of me in line, and suddenly, I’m back to being the scum of the earth. So, of course I was upset. I worked my ass off to become the #1 contender for the International Heavyweight Champion and earn my peers respect. I knew I could take Samuels. I still can. But I had to get through Sheep first. As part of the mental conditioning, I had to make myself hate Sheepster, to not fall under his charming spell. I may have taken it to an extreme, and I’m sorry for that. But not sorry enough to let him become the champion.” Jackie then asks about Drew Michaels. “Drew Michaels? Oh, Headbanger. That guy. What a hoot. He’s almost like Sheep. Except he’s more socialist. Now, I have nothing against socialism, some good things can come out of that philosophy, but in the end, it’s a dead end. A mob is only as smart as it’s dumbest member. I prefer to take the independent path. Where one man can make a difference. If a man has the will and the tools, he can change the world. I’d rather not be forced to rely on the good nature of my fellow man. I’ve seen the dark side far to often to not be suspicious. But I’m always willing to give a person a chance. If they deserve it. Headbanger has earned his title. Now, he has to keep it. That’s not going to be easy. Because I don't intend to let him keep it. It’s time for a new champion. A champion the fans of LPW and the rest of the world can look up to. I think, no, I know, I can be that champion. And winning the Martinez Cup at Altered Reality IV will only prove that I’m right.” Jackie then asks some questions about the show. Wevv gives his plugs, and says he would love to see her there, to “bring a championship home to Chicago”. Jackie says there’s more to come, and we go to clips of Wevv Mang’s Last Man standing match against Sheepster, and then commercial. Back from break, we see clips of Wevv Mang pinning Ham at Inferno 12.2. Jackie reads a plug for Redemption, and then says it’s time to ask Wevv some hard questions about the nature of wrestling. Jackie asks Wevv if she could watch the PPV with her younger children who are six and four. Wevv looks uncomfortable, but answers smoothly. Wevv says she could, but she should be warned that some of the content of the show would not be appropriate for smaller children. Wevv said Lords Of Pain Wrestling is about having the highest level of competition, and sometimes, the contests result in extremely violent acts. The drive to win is very high. Being the best means pushing the body to the limits. Wrestling also has a psychological edge, where the darkest sides of human natures often emerge. Just like in real life, there are heroes who will not let it consume them, and then there the villains who give into their dark side and let it have free reign. Jackie says then why let children watch it at all. Wevv says that he just described just about every television show, movie and newspaper article. Wevv said that parents and children can watch the show, but that parents shouldn't be shocked when violence occurs. They should be ready for it. It’s a wrestling show. There’s going to be violence. Sometimes, extreme violence. But if the parents are there to explain to their children what’s going on, and turn of the TV if they think it gets to be too much, then there’s no harm in buying the PPV. Jackie starts to speak, but Wevv cuts her off. Wevv says that if anyone has ever had a dream, then they should watch this show. On this PPV, dreams will be fought for, and the wrestlers taking part will give everything they have to achieve them. LPW has a wrestler that just about everyone can relate to, and through them, live out their dreams, and perhaps, realize that they to can achieve what they desire most, if they work for it, and strive to reach it. Wevv seems to be stretching here, but Jackie lets it go. Jackie says that we’re out of time, and thanks Wevv for coming. Wevv says it’s a pleasure and asks to go skydiving with her sometime. After facing Random in a steel cage, he said jumping out of a plane should be easy. Jackie laughs and shakes Wevv’s hand and sends it back to the main studio. Overall not bad. Wevv talked up the show and seemed very personal and not afraid to answer some hard questions. I also think Jackie was flirting with Wevv. Still, a nice long piece, that built interest in the PPV.